


you’ve got my number

by ambrosius



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: It’s not as if Jack was totally inept when it came to technology. He could handle his Tweeter (Tweety? Twits? Twitter? Did it really matter?) just fine and if he’s honest, he much preferred texting to calling most days. So when he gets added to a group chat full of strangers, well, he’s pretty sure he can handle whatever comes next.





	you’ve got my number

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by the [prompt](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/131590944187/consider-the-following): “you accidentally added me to this group chat and i don’t know how to take myself off” AU, which then evolved into _this_. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own. Also, I tried to make all the dates/timeline as accurate as possible but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and as this is my first ever Check, Please! fic, I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

keep nursey out of the gc 2k16  
_**group chat**_  
_September 25, 2016 — 7:45pm_

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
BRAH

_(617) 431-1945 (lardo)_  
Yo did someone finally  
add dex back to gc?

_(212) 356-9172 (nursey)_  
unfortunately

_(207) 913-1442 (dex)_  
Shut up Nursey.

_(212) 356-9172 (nursey)_  
chill

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
Can y’all stop for one second…

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
THIS IS A PEACEFUL GROUP CHAT

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
RESPECT IT

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Um, how did you all  
get this number?

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
Shitty what did you do?

_(617) 212-6540 (shitty)_  
i like that u assume it was me

_(617) 212-6540 (shitty)_  
but i maybe hit a wrong button

_(617) 212-6540 (shitty)_  
who knows

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Do I know any of you?

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
Random stranger I think in time  
you’ll come to love us.

_(617) 431-1945 (lardo)_  
...or you can just take yourself  
out of the group chat brah  
no biggie

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Right.  
I’ll just do that then.

_(617) 212-6540 (shitty)_  
BABY COME BACK

* * *

Alexei “Tater” Mashkov  
**Sept 25** , 8:02pm

How do you take  
yourself out of a group chat?

_What Zimmboni?_  
 _Falcs too much?_

No.  
Someone added me  
to a random one.

_THAT’S FUNNY_  
)))))))

* * *

Papa  
**Sept 25** , 8:08pm

How do you take  
yourself out of a group chat?

_How long have you_  
 _had your phone, son?_

Nevermind.

__

I should have  
asked Maman.

* * *

THE FALCS  
_**group chat** _   
_September 25, 2016 — 8:25pm_

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Zimmboni still don’t  
know how to work phone 

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Jack, you need my niece  
to help you out?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Ha ha.  
Very funny.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
This group chat keeps  
blowing up my phone.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Especially this person  
named Shitty?

_Snowy_  
take yourself out of it man

_Snowy_  
who calls themselves shitty?

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 25 Sept 2016  
How do you leave a group chat?

Snowy **@theSnowy24** · 25 Sept 2016  
**@JLZimmermann** (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 25 Sept 2016  
**@theSnowy24** What? 

* * *

i will light that couch on fire  
**_group chat_ **  
_October 1, 2016 — 11:32pm_

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
what did u all do now???

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
They know what that did.

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
The disrespect.

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
See if I make any of y’all breakfast  
in the morning.

_(408) 732-0177 (chowder)_  
I have never been more  
thankful to be  
at Farmer’s place.

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
lmaooo chow

_(207) 913-1442 (dex)_  
Sorry, Bits, but it  
was a little funny.

_(212) 356-9172 (nursey)_  
if it makes you feel better  
tho tango is slightly afraid  
of you now…

_(212) 356-9172 (nursey)_  
he was like “i’ve never seen  
bitty so mad before. or sound  
so southern…”

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
(Neutral Face ) (Neutral Face ) (Neutral Face ) (Neutral Face )

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
Forreal tho, what did you  
all do to him?

_(207) 913-1442 (dex)_  
The frogs decided to  
throw bits on the couch  
and dogpile on top of him.

_(706) 757-0932 (bitty)_  
I mean, I do love y’all.  
But that was Unnecessary.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I don’t think I’ve ever  
been more confused  
by a conversation.

  


_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 05 Oct 2016  
Y’all these boys. Sometimes they are Too Much.

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 05 Oct 2016  
Currently they are each debating which guy they should set me up with…

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 05 Oct 2016  
Now, don’t get me wrong, I adore them, but their taste in men...leaves something to be desired tbh.

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 05 Oct 2016  
And only in my dreams would they leave this out of the group chat. 

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 05 Oct 2016  
Holster: But Jeff is basically a LAX bro ransom!!!!!  
Ransom: HE IS NOT but w/e  
R: tell me what exactly is /mark/ bringing to the table?  
H: WELL  
R: NOTHING  
Me: Can we...not do this? For once?  
H: NOPE  
Me: -_-

* * *

operation: find bitty a man  
_**group chat** _  
_October 6, 2016 — 9:01am_

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I feel like Bits? Bitty?  
can find someone on his own.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Not that this isn’t enlightening to read.

  


_Bits?_  
It’s Bitty.  
And thank you stranger!

_Jack Zimmermann_  
You’re welcome.  
You got this.

  


_Bitty_  
Man, look at that y’all!  
Learn from this person!  
I am an independent person  
who doesn’t need no man!

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
well damn

_(617) 431-1945 (lardo)_  
The stranger pulling thru for you bits

_Bitty_  
(▰˘◡˘▰)

_Jack Zimmermann_  
What is that?

_Bitty_  
I…  
it’s a kawaii emoticon?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Should I know  
what that is?

_Shitty?_  
I LOVE U STRANGER

_Shitty?_  
BUT ALSO I’M DYING

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
How old are you man?

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
Cause shits about to be real WEIRD

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Oh. I’m 25.  
I just…don’t spend a lot  
of time on technology, I guess.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
That’s why I’m still here, obviously.

_Shitty?_  
WRONG

_Shitty?_  
it’s because u love us too

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
i have so many questions man

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
so many

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 12 Oct 2016  
We might have hit a rough patch these last few games, but I know we’re gonna turn it around. Thanks for sticking with us.

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 12 Oct 2016  
**@JLZimmermann** we got this zimms )))))  (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

* * *

Papa  
**Oct 12** , 11:37pm

_Jack, don’t be too hard_  
 _on yourself._

_The team is doing great._

_Just know that you don’t  
have to shoulder everything._

Thanks, Papa.

Did Tater tell you  
to text me?

_No…_  
 _It was your mother._

_But know I love you,  
and would have anyway._

Haha.  
I appreciate it.

_Facetime me and your_  
 _mother later?_

Will do.

* * *

clear eyes, full hearts, can’t lose  
_**group chat** _  
_October 15, 2016 — 10:57pm_

_Shitty?_  
SWAWESOME game  
m’dudes 

_Shitty?_  
that DANGLE bits  (Fire ) (Fire )

_Bitty_  
Thanks Shitty  (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

_Shitty?_  
and chow THAT SHUTOUT 

_(408) 732-0177 (chowder)_  
Thanks Shitty!!!!!!!  
It was a team effort!!!!!!!

_Jack Zimmermann_  
You guys play hockey?

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
mystery person there you are!

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
we missed you! 

_Shitty?_  
SERIOUSLY brah 

_(617) 431-1945 (lardo)_  
Ya man we wanted  
to officially welcome you  
to the SMH group chat

_Jack Zimmermann_  
SMH?

_Bitty_  
Samwell Men’s Hockey

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
the greatest team and gc around 

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
Ft. former players (me, Holster, Shitty) 

_+1 (613) 555-0105 (ransom)_  
& only the BEST managers  
around Lardo and Ford.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Huh.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I almost went  
there actually.

_(716) 556-8126 (holster)_  
THIS IS FATE

_Shitty?_  
IT WAS MEANT TO BEEEE 

_Bitty_  
Relax y’all.  
What’s your name stranger?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
It’s Jack.

_Shitty?_  
JACKKKKK

_Shitty?_  
welcome 

_Nursey?_  
okay but for real  
you’re gonna let some rando  
stay in the gc? 

_Nursey?_  
i had to clean the attic  
for WEEKS before  
i “earned” a spot smh 

_Shitty?_  
IT HAS BEEN SO DECREED 

_Shitty?_  
jack m’boy is here to stay 

* * *

THE FALCS  
**_group chat_ **  
_October 16, 2016 — 11:34am_

_Jack Zimmermann_  
They have now officially  
welcomed me to their group chat.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
And uh...

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
)))))))))

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
We’re glad you’re  
making friends, Jack.  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Ha. Ha.  
They play hockey.  
They’re the Samwell Men’s  
Hockey team.

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Oh shit

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
They know you?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I, uh, haven’t mentioned  
my last name…

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Jack, son…

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I feel like it’s too weird  
to mention it now?

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Yeah, no, def  
keep them in the dark.

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
That would be a good  
choice to make, clearly.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
. . . . . .

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Leave Zimmboni alone  
He will fix this

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
And then we go to  
Samwell game? Yes?

* * *

Bitty  
**Oct 17** , 10:32am

_Good morning, Jack!_  
_Hope it’s okay that_  
_I’m texting you._

Morning.  
It’s alright with me.

_Swawesome!_

_I figured I’d let you_  
_know everyone’s name &_  
_numbers in the gc._

_I’m sure it’s all a little  
confusing._

__

Thanks Bitty,  
that’d be great.

_＼(*^▽^*)/_

_Well first of all, I am,_  
_of course, the one and_  
_only Eric Bittle aka Bitty._

_I enjoy: baking, tweeting, Beyoncé,  
and kicking ass at hockey._

_I dislike: my foreign language requirement,_  
_the LAX team, and my severe case of_  
_constant procrastination._

_:D_

Me, now?

_Hahaha, if you want!_

Well, here goes then.

I’m Jack.

I enjoy: hockey, photography, early  
mornings, and anything  
dealing with history.

I dislike: losing, humidity,  
and my anxiety.

Also, who’s Beyoncé?

_Honey, no..._

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 26 Oct 2016  
I keep getting chirped about my pop culture knowledge/my music taste. Does Fleetwood Mac not go hard?

Sebastien St. Martin **@SebastienMartin** · 26 Oct 2016  
**@JLZimmermann** Ah, so you were the one belting out The Chain this morning.

Providence Falconers **@ProvidenceFalconers** · 26 Oct 2016  
**@JLZimmermann @SebastienMartin** Shall we play it during pregame warm ups?

Sebastien St. Martin **@SebastienMartin** · 26 Oct 2016  
**@ProvidenceFalconers @JLZimmermann** It has to be done!

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 26 Oct 2016  
**@ProvidenceFalconers @SebastienMartin** Haha, oh great. I guess I brought this on myself.

* * *

are we human or are we dancer  
**_group chat_ **  
_October 28, 2016 — 7:05pm_

_Eric Bittle_  
JACK!!!!!  
I can’t deal with this.

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
lmaoooo

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
man ur about to get a  
bonafide education from  
bitty rn

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
and i’m dying at this  
whole situation

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Haha.  
What? 

_Eric Bittle_  
YOU KNOW WHAT JACK

_Eric Bittle_  
You can’t guess that every song  
is by Taylor Swift.

_Eric Bittle_  
Don’t think that I forgot  
about Beyoncé!

_Eric Bittle_  
I bet you STILL don’t even know  
who she is!!!!

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I’m assuming  
a singer?

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
if you could see bitty’s face rn

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
OH BOY

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
he just put his phone down  
and is muttering about “this boy”

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
and angrily kneading dough

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
i love him

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Do you think I’ve  
lost any potential  
food privileges?

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
i would expect a pie  
and a mixtape at this point

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I’ll take it.

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Oct 28** , 7:23pm

I’ll admit that  
I knew all those songs  
weren’t by Taylor Swift.

_I KNEW IT!!!!!!_

I still don’t know who the  
songs were actually by though...

—__—

* * *

the couch will never die!!!!!!  
**_group chat_ **  
_November 5, 2016 — 9:12pm_

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Okay, so I  
may have finally been  
able to watch your guy’s  
game tonight…

_Jack Zimmermann_  
And you guys are fantastic.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I was so impressed.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Bitty, your speed is crazy.  
Combined with those soft hands,  
you make people play better.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Dex and Nursey: Who knew  
defencemen could move like that?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
And Chow, how anyone  
scores on you is shocking.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Side note: Also, maybe watched some  
older film of you guys  
and Rans/Holster/Shitty: filthy.  
You guys were honestly fantastic.  
Do any of you still play at all?

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
I AM BLUSHING

_Eric Bittle_  
Jack, oh my word.  
(Flushed Face ) (Flushed Face ) (Flushed Face ) (Flushed Face )

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I know I left people out, but  
honestly, I think you guys have  
a real shot to be NCAA champs.

_Larissa "Lardo" Duan_  
I’m with Jack on this one!

_Ford Foxtrot_  
same!

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
I am overcome with emotion rn  
by this man who none of us know irl  
but THAT PRAISE

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
I WASN’T READY

_William Poindexter_  
Oh wow, thanks man.

_Derek Nurse_  
(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

_Chris Chow_  
Jack!!!!!

_Chris Chow_  
thank you!!!!

_Shitty Knight_  
GODDAMN bless u jack

_Shitty Knight_  
we only play an occasional  
shinny now and then but just  
know that i love u

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Nov 5** , 9:35pm

_Jack, you are too sweet._

_This may be kind of weird, but  
can I send you a little care package?  
In thanks?_

I…yeah.  
That would be awesome.

My address is 1101 Circle Court  
Providence, RI 02903  
Send it to Jack Laurent.

_You live in Providence?_

Yes.

_Oh._

* * *

THE FALCS  
**_group chat_ **   
_November 30, 2016 — 3:43pm_

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Where did you say  
you got those pies  
from Jack?

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Yeah bring more  
pls and thanks

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Bittle made them.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
He said something  
about maybe sending some  
jam if I wanted too.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
BLUEBERRY

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
GET BLUEBERRY

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Ask him if he can make  
some pies for us and for  
how much because Gabby  
really wants to buy some  
if she can.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
B L U E B E R R Y

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
We got it tater, calm down.

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
But uh, sign me up  
for raspberry tho.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Okay, strawberry  
for Tater then.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I’m gonna need to  
start a list at this rate.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
And I’ll ask him and  
let you know, Marty.

* * *

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 30 Nov 2016  
Still thinking about pie that changed my life. Pls all nag **@JLZimmermann** into getting more ))))))

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 30 Nov 2016  
**@AMashkov** I’m working on it.

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 30 Nov 2016  
**@JLZimmermann** you are best

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Nov 30** , 5:25pm

Your baked goods  
have started a war with  
my co-workers.

_Hahaha, oh my goodness!_

_Hope it’s nothing bad._

It’s more like…  
they want to buy basically  
anything that you’re  
willing to bake at this point.

And I have requests for jam.

The pie was “life changing.”

(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
_I’m glad y’all liked it!_

_I’m surprised you decided_  
_to share it with anyone._

Bittle, I added a lot  
of carbs to my diet by eating  
most of the pie, but  
it was worth it.

The apple pie with maple  
sugar. Wow.

Even if I didn’t want  
to share it, my co-worker  
saw it and decided he needed  
some, and it snowballed from there.

Thanks for the note too, by the way.

_I may have already_  
_went ahead and sent_  
_some more…_  
_I’m not sorry._

_You’re welcome! :D_

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 4 Dec 2016  
What are the chances that someone you’re talking to online is actually who they say they are?

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 4 Dec 2016  
Or, honestly, if they’re even as good of a person as they seem? Asking for a friend, obv. [#dontjudgeme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 4 Dec 2016  
Okay all of y’all asking me about this just know y’all are as bad as the boys. Just leave me to pine after this (with my luck) ugly, horrible, straight boy. Thank you and good day.

* * *

say a little prayer for you (finals week is coming)  
**group chat**  
_December 8, 2016 — 8:13am_

_Shitty Knight_  
bitty, my man,  
my sweet georgia peach

_Eric Bittle_  
Please refrain from  
calling me that ever again.

_Shitty Knight_  
it felt weird after i hit send  
i’m sorry

_Shitty Knight_  
BUT ANYWAY  
Bitty...

_Shitty Knight_  
who’s the guy?

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
CALLED. OUT.

_Larissa "Lardo" Duan_  
Bitty won’t even  
tell me so good luck

_Eric Bittle_  
Y’all really won’t  
leave this alone  
will you?

_Eric Bittle_  
I didn’t want to have  
to do this, but…

_Eric Bittle_  
Jack lives in Providence.

_Shitty Knight_  
WHAT?????????

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
JACKKKKKKKKK

Chris Chow  
Jack, you’re so close to here!

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
DO YOU HATE US?  
Ransom and I are in Boston!!!!

_Larissa "Lardo" Duan_  
Wow man for real?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
What?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
It’s just never came up?

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
SMH JACK SMH

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I’m sorry?

_Shitty Knight_  
you should be!!!!!!!!

_Derek Nurse_  
uh, p sure jack should  
be temporarily removed  
from the gc for this

_Derek Nurse_  
i’ve been for offenses  
less than this

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
good point bud

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
thoughts everyone?

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Dec 8** , 8:35am 

Really threw me to the  
wolves there eh, Bittle?

_I’m only like a little_  
_bit sorry._

_I had to distract them  
with something._

__

__

Uh huh, right  
“the guy.”

So, what’s he like?

_JACK_

:D

_Oh my god._

_I am not talking  
to you about this._

_And there’s NO guy  
thank you very much._

__

__

Haha, okay.

If you did ever want to talk…  
I’m here.

_Thanks Jack._  
(▰˘◡˘▰)

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 11 Dec 2016  
I never thought I’d see the day when I’d kind of miss a group chat.

"Poots" Fitzgerald **@fitzhockey** · 11 Dec 2016  
**@JLZimmermann** what the falcs one not good enough for you anymore?

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 11 Dec 2016  
**@JLZimmermann @fitzhockey** the disrespect zimmboni hahahah kidding

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 11 Dec 2016  
**@fitzhockey @AMashkov** Guess you two don’t want the jam that I got in the mail today then…

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 11 Dec 2016  
**@JLZimmermann @fitzhockey** love u best friend ))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

welcome back jack  
_**group chat** _  
_December 15, 2016 — 8:13am_

_Shitty Knight_  
missed u jack

_Eric Bittle_  
Sorry it took so long, Jack!

_William Poindexter_  
Yeah exams were a little hectic or  
you would have been added  
back sooner.

_ _

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Haha. That’s alright.

_ _

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I understand.

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
Yeah we def need to see  
your reaction to smth  
come tomorrow…

_Eric Bittle_  
Oh lord.

* * *

Papa  
**Dec 16** , 8:01am

_Have you seen this article?_

_**Eric Bittle: baker, social media  
guru, and first out NCAA  
hockey captain**_  
[http://espn.com/ncaa/story/  
eric-bittle-out-sports-captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

_That’s him, isn’t it?_

Wow, it is…  
too early for  
this information.

_Be sure to work  
that Zimmermann  
charm, son._

* * *

**Eric Bittle: baker, social media guru, and first out NCAA hockey captain**  
by John Johnson for ESPN

> Eric Bittle might not, at first glance, seem like your typical hockey player, what with his stature, his popular baking vlog, and not to mention that Southern twang, but one look at him on the ice says otherwise.
> 
> Bittle is captain and right wing of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team in Samwell, Massachusetts. But growing up in Madison, Georgia, Bittle was, at first, a figure skater. “I loved figure skating, still do,” Bittle said, as we sat in the kitchen at Bittle’s fraternity home aka “The Haus.” Or, rather, I sat and he continued baking, apologizing for not having anything ready (he tells me “the frogs” [underclassmen] ate what he had made, believing it was for them). “The boys love it when I bring out a move during practice, and it’s something I’ve tried to incorporate into my skating. It’s probably why I can move so quickly on the ice.”
> 
> And that is putting it lightly. Bittle is best known for his smooth skating on the ice, leaving opposing players in the dust with his quick reflexes and lightning fast speed. I ask him what the transition was like from figure skating to hockey.
> 
> He pauses for a moment, pressing the pie crust into the pan. “When I was younger, I was bullied a lot. About everything really...the way I looked, talked, moved, you name it and I was bullied for it. It became worse once I picked up skating and my family thought it was best we move. So when we eventually did, well, there wasn’t any figure skating coaches available, and I felt like...it was time for something else.” He laughs. “And who knew where that decision would have me end up. And I’ll have you know I was in a co-ed non contact league, and the shock that is getting hit, was something.”
> 
> And getting hit is something that, unfortunately, Bittle does know all about. When Bittle was a freshman, he was the recipient of a hip check that sent him airborne, his head bouncing off of the ice. It resulted in a mild concussion for Bittle that ended his season.
> 
> “Being checked always terrified me, still does a little bit,” Bittle admits. “And when that happened...it was even harder to overcome my fear of it.” He’s quiet for a moment, placing the filling into the pie dish. I ask him if he believes there’s something at the root of this fear of being checked. Had his being bullied manifested itself so strongly? 
> 
> He smiles sadly in response. “If I’m completely honest, yes. I was constantly shoved into closets, harassed, pushed...it was all so much. Even when I tried to stand up for myself there was always someone to push me back down.” He sits back down in a chair across from me after putting the pie in the oven and setting the timer. “I wasn’t out then. Honestly, I couldn’t even admit to myself that I was gay at the time. But, it was something that I was constantly harassed about. Kids would call me derogatory names, make fun of me for ice skating…and sometimes they would shove me in lockers, closets, whatever they could lock and just leave me there for hours. I would constantly get pushed in the hallways too, and eventually…I couldn’t hide what was happening from my parents anymore and we moved.”
> 
> It’s quiet between the two of us. I can’t imagine being in Bittle’s shoes and what that must have been like.
> 
> “I’d like to think that I’m past it now though,” Bittle continues. “My teammates have really helped me. They’ve really accepted me for who I am, and I feel incredibly blessed for that. Oh lord, and they set up this checking clinic for me, and goodness let me tell you it was too early in the morning to be continually checked, but it helped, and I’m thankful that it did.” Bittle smiles, his face lighting up. “You know we have a saying here, ‘got your back’ and for the first time in my life, I really feel like somebody does. This team is some of the best friends I could ever ask for.”
> 
> There’s a small, heartfelt chorus of “Bitty!!!” that rings from outside of the kitchen. Bittle shakes his head, looking slightly embarrassed but pleased. “I shoulda known all of y’all were listening!” he says, his voice carrying.
> 
> I wonder now what it’s like for Bitty, to be out and captain of an NCAA hockey team that has a good chance to make it to the Frozen Four. I ask him what made him decide to come out.
> 
> “I never wanted to hide who I am here,” Bittle says. “I wanted to show myself that I could do it. That I could be exactly who I am and be proud of it. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, but the team and coaches have been great and accepting.” He begins to tap his fingers on the table, seemingly nervous. “I can’t say that there is a complete lack of people who judge me for it, on the ice and off, but if I can show one person that it’s okay to be gay or whatever they may identity as...then I’ll be happy.”
> 
> From the messages that flood his mentions on twitter thanking him, his devoted baking vlog followers, to his teammates that run into the kitchen to dog pile on him in cheer, Bittle’s impact is clear and obvious to those around him. Seeing this young adult thriving after, to put it rather simply, a (at times) harrowing beginning, is something incredibly inspiring.
> 
> It is hard to believe that Bittle and the rest of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team are destined for anything other than great things. They are the kind of people you want to root for, and I, for one, can’t wait to see what’s next.

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 16 Dec 2016  
Oh lord, all of y’all mentioning that article. I still can’t believe that ESPN wanted to do a feature on me. ME.

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 16 Dec 2016  
If 13 year old me knew that I would be out /and/ captain of an NCAA men’s hockey team…let me just say that he would certainly NEVER believe that. Too busy being shoved into closets.

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 16 Dec 2016  
But! I’m happy that my story has inspired so many people! I feel immensely honored!

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 16 Dec 2016  
I really don’t have the words to say what this all means to me. Just know that I’ve [#GotYourBack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335) y’all as I know you have mine.

* * *

THE FALCS  
**group chat**  
_December 16, 2016 — 9:22am_

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Oh zimmboni  
u screwed )))))

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Tiny Bitty is too  
cute for you

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Yeah, man.  
He is way outta  
your league.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Thanks for the support guys…

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I...I think I really  
like him.

* * *

THAT!!!! INTERVIEW!!!!!!  
**group chat**  
_December 16, 2016 — 10:14am_

_Shitty Knight_  
BITTY!!!!!!!!

_Chris Chow_  
the interview was great, bitty!!!!!!

_Derek Nurse_  
tango keeps asking if he can  
print it out and frame it…

_Eric Bittle_  
Y’ALL I—

_Eric Bittle_  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

_Eric Bittle_  
And lord I just got off the phone  
with my Mama and Coach and let  
me just tell all of y’all...

_Eric Bittle_  
I am OVERWHELMED  
by the love and support  
right now by everyone.

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
bitty, my MAN

_Jack Zimmermann_  
It was a great article.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
You should be really proud.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
And I know from experience how  
tiring it can be to have to  
continually come out, and to do  
it the way you did…  
must have took a lot of courage.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Proud of you, Bittle.  (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

_Eric Bittle_  
(Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts )

_Shitty Knight_  
what is this?

_Shitty Knight_  
make shitty cry day?

_Shitty Knight_  
and who knew that  
jack used emojis????????

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 17 Dec 2016  
Y’all know that feeling when you learn something about someone and you just weren’t ready for that information…

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 17 Dec 2016  
GOOD information though. And it is just…...making me feel A Lot of things right now. [#boywasntready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** is now following **@SamwellHockey**!

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 19 Dec 2016  
RT **@SamwellHockey** Be sure to check out the ESPN article featuring our own Eric Bittle ( **@omgcheckplease** ) -> [espn.com/ncaa/story/ eric-bittle-out-sports-captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335) [#GotYourBack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 19 Dec 2016  
I think I did that right? Anyway, it’s an inspiring read, and I hope we as a hockey community can keep making positive strides for the LGBTQ+ community.  (Rainbow )

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Eric Bittle to Jack Laurent  
December 20, 2016 — 1:09pm_

“Hello?”

“—I can’t believe you did this!”

“Dex, honestly, you just need to chill.”

“That was my—”

“Um, hello?”

“IT WASN’T ON PURPOSE.”

“BOYS! Y’all need to relax—”

“Is anyone there?”

“—Bitty!”

“DEREK MALIK NURSE! You get your tush back here and SIT. DOWN. You too Dex! Do you hear me! You two are going to talk this out so help me god.”

“Jesus, Bitty...”

**Call Ended**

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Dec 20** , 1:15pm

Um, I think you  
just butt dialed me.

Is it always so chaotic there?

Also, you weren’t kidding  
about the accent were you, eh?

_Oh lord! I’m sorry!  
I didn’t mean to call you!_

_I was just about to text you  
and I must have hit call instead  
when Dex and Nursey came in  
all rambunctious._

It was fine, Bittle.

I mean…you can  
call me if you want to.

_Really?_

_I’d like that._

Me too.

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Dec 25** , 11:11am

_Merry Christmas, Jack!_

Merry Christmas, Bittle.

Thanks for the all the food.  
It all looks delicious.

_Lord, it was the least I could  
do, especially after you got  
me that new mixer (oh my god)  
and those!!! mixing!!!! bowls!!!_

_I love them. Thank you_ (Two Hearts )

You’re welcome.  
I know you said you needed  
some new stuff so…

I just wanted to help you out.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Oh yeah, and thanks for the mix.  
I’m really enjoying it.

_I’m glad you like it!  
You have no more excuses  
about not knowing about  
modern music now!_

Haha. Yeah I guess we’ll find out.  
The first song is Beyoncé right?

_The lord is testing me._

Hahaha.

* * *

guess who’s back, back again  
**group chat**  
_January 10, 2017 — 8:01pm_

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
real talk: anyone wanna pull a freaky friday  
so i can opt out of my data class?

_Eric Bittle_  
Holster, lord, honey if only that  
was a real thing.

_Derek Nurse_  
yeah too bad this is the real world  
where you still have to  
pass french, huh?

_Eric Bittle_  
Don’t remind me, Nursey.

_Eric Bittle_  
Ignorance is bliss.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
If you need help, Bittle,  
I speak Québécois.

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
BRUH

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Eric Bittle to Jack Laurent  
January 10, 2017 — 8:34pm_

“Hello?”

“First of all, Jack, how dare you.”

“What, Bittle?”

“Why have you never told me that you speak French? Hmm?”

“Well, technically, it’s—”

“I mean I should have realized it every other time we’ve talked. You sound Canadian. I must’ve just gotten used to Ransom’s accent...”

“Haha.”

“—Bitty are you talking to Jack?”

“Yes.”

(muffled) “Bitty is talking to Jack!!!!”

“Oh lord.”

“Put him on speaker!”

“SPEAKER. SPEAKER. SPEAKER.”

“Calm down, y’all, my word. This is why I’ve never told y’all when I’m talking to him. Goodness, you’re on speaker now, Jack.”

“Hi everyone.”

“Hi Jack!!! It’s Chowder!!! Bitty picked a great time to call, we’re all here for once!”

“Hey Chow, that’s great.”

“Bruh, it’s Shitty. So, uh, how about making a road trip to Samwell? Boston? Cambridge? I mean really...WHY HAVEN’T WE MET YET??????”

“Leave him alone, Shits.”

“What Lardo? Like you don’t care?”

“Shitty…”

“Can I just apologize on behalf of everyone right now? Y’all can’t be calm, can you...”

“You’re the one who’s turning red, Bitty.”

“...shut up, Dex. But, anyway, Jack, maybe I’ll just call you later. And we can come up with a plan?”

“Sounds good, Bittle.”

“Uh huh, we see how it is Bitty. Ashamed of us????”

“I’ll let you get the first slice of pie if you be quiet.”

“Oh, I’d take that deal.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

“Fineeeeee, we’ll leave then. Jack, it was nice hearing from you!”

“Yeah, Jack! Nice to put a voice to the text!”

“All right, y’all, I’m sure you’ll hear from him again, now...bye, Jack. I promise I’ll call you later.”

“Bye, Bittle.”

“Bye, Jack!!!!!!”

“Bye guys.”

“—okay real quick...doesn’t he sound like Jack Zimmermann?”

**Call Ended**

* * *

Shitty Knight  
**Jan 10** , 9:01pm

_jack_

_jaCK_

_JACK_

_were you ever going to tell us?_

Tell you what?

_don’t play dumb, man  
you’re jack zimmermann  
like actually him, right?_

_honestly, i don’t know how  
i didn’t see it before._

_jack laurent  
it’s your MIDDLE name!!!!_

_and bitty said you lived in providence_

_oh my god you retweeted bitty’s article  
we all freaked about that for days_

I guess I just never knew  
how to bring it up?  
It was nice not having everyone  
know who I am.

I am sorry for keeping it  
from you all though.  
Especially now, since I’d like  
to think we’re friends.

Tater kept telling me  
the longer I waited  
the harder it was going to be.

Are you mad?

_nah, man. i get it  
does it kinda suck? yeah  
but, i get it_

Has everyone figured it out?

_no  
i think atm it’s just me and Lardo tbh_

_u should srsly think about telling  
bitty though. dude adores you._

I know.  
He really deserves to know.

_mmhmm_

_okay for real tho  
i’m driving back to  
harvard friday_

_do you wanna meet up  
before i go?  
gotta make sure you ARE  
who you say you are_

_and i know we could video chat  
or whatever but that’s not the point  
i gotta see that famous butt in person_

Oh wow, Harvard?  
And yeah, I’d like that.  
I have an off day, so that  
works great actually.

_perfect brah_

_and yeah man  
i’m a complex dude obvs_

Haha, sounds good.  
That’s awesome, Shitty.

_now...here’s the plan…_

* * *

THE FALCS  
**_group chat_ ** _  
January 12, 2017 — 10:01am_

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Okay, so, I’m meeting  
Shitty tomorrow for the  
first time…

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
????????????????

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Will Bitty b there?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
No. It’s just gonna be Shitty.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I think.

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Finally decided to tell them  
have you?

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Good choice, son.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Well, Shitty figured it out…

_Jack Zimmermann_  
But I’m going to call Bittle in a minute  
and tell him the truth.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Once I meet Shitty I’ll tell  
the rest of them.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Need me to come with u??

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
I will

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Thanks, Tater.  
But I think I’ll be okay.

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Please send us a picture  
of Shitty. I need to know  
what he looks like lmao.

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Eric Bittle to Jack Laurent  
January 12, 2017 — 10:19am_

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bittle, it’s Jack.”

“Hi sweetpea, haven’t had enough of me butchering French have you?”

“Haha, I would never.”

“You say that now...haha...but what’s up?”

“Eh, well, uhm, I have something to tell you?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Bittle.”

“Sorry, hold on, let me close my door. Don’t need any interruptions.”

“...”

“All right, honey, what is it?”

“Um, well, I’m actually going to be in the area tomorrow…”

“The Samwell area?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my…”

“I’m actually meeting with Shitty, at Annie’s I think he called it.”

“You’re meeting Shitty. Here. Where I live.”

“Yes.”

“At Annie’s.”

“Um, yes. But, Bittle? Would you—would you want—”

“Lord, yes. Yes, Jack.”

“Haha. Great.”

(laughing) “Yeah.”

“Bittle, listen, there’s something else…about me I should tell you.”

“Lord, you’re making me feel like a wreck now, Jack. My heart is beating so fast, goodness.”

“Sorry, euh, it’s nothing bad.”

“Just keep going.”

“Right, okay, I should tell you that Laurent isn’t my last name…”

“...Okay…”

“It’s actually Zimmermann, and I, uh, play professional hockey for the Providence Falconers…”

“Oh my god, you’re—”

“Jack Zimmermann, yeah.”

“...”

“Bittle, you still there?”

“Yeah, I am just…processing...all of this…”

“I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I just never thought that being added to a group chat would lead to this. And, it was...nice not having anyone judge me over my last name. Which, I know, sounds like an excuse, euh, but you guys all mean a lot to me.”

“...”

“I understand that I should have been more upfront about it, but I hope we can still be friends…”

(quietly) “Just friends, huh?”

“What?”

“Nothing, Jack.”

“Please think about still coming, Bittle. I—It would be great to meet you. In person.”

“Yeah, I’ll—I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, well...I should probably go…”

“Right, of course, Jack.”

“Have a meeting I need to…”

“...”

“Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Bye, Jack.”

“Bye, Bittle.”

**Call Ended**

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 12 Jan 2017  
Crisse, I feel like I’ve messed everything up now.

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 12 Jan 2017  
**@JLZimmermann** ????????

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 12 Jan 2017  
How do you delete a tweet?

* * *

Alexei “Tater” Mashkov  
**Jan 12** , 12:02pm

I meant to text you that…

_I guessed hahah_

_Tell little b not  
go well then?_

You could say that.

_(((((((((((_

_Is he meeting u?????_

I wanna say no.

I should have just  
told all of them  
from the start.

It’s my own fault.

_It’ll all work out  
zimmboni I promise_

Thanks, Tater.

* * *

Shitty Knight  
**Jan 13** , 9:24am

_today is the day jack!!!!!!!_

_are you ready?_

Hahaha, as ready  
as I’ll ever be.

Meet you at noon?

_yessir_

_i’ll be the one with the kickass  
mustache._

_it’s a shame u missed out on my flow._

Haha, I’ll be on the lookout.

* * *

THE FALCS  
**_group chat_ ** _  
January 13, 2017 — 2:11pm_

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Shitty has decided that we  
are now best friends…

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
EXCUSE ME

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Pics or it didn’t happen.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
photo1.jpg

_Jack Zimmermann_  
“This moment needs to be captured brah.  
Your gorgeous baby blues and my sweet  
mustachioed self.” - Shitty Knight

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
He’s exactly like what  
I expected.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Haha, yeah.  
That and more.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
B there?

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Yeah, you can’t leave us  
in suspense, Jack.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
No, he didn’t show up.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
((((((((((((((

_Snowy_  
sucks man

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Oh wait

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I think he just walked in

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Oh shit.

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Jan 13** , 10:05pm

_It was great to see you._

You too, Bittle.

I’m really glad you made it.

_Me too, Mr. Zimmermann.  
(Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts )_

__

__

_But I feel like I need  
to apologize on behalf of  
the entire SMH team????_

_Should have known better  
then to take you to the Haus._

Hahaha.  
I wouldn’t worry about it.

_The comments about your  
~behind were a bit Much._

_And lord, no wonder so many  
other students hate us. I’ve never  
realized just how LOUD everyone  
is. Honestly, I have never heard Chowder  
screech so loud as when he saw you._

Hahaha. Thanks, Bittle.

If you think they’re bad,  
you’re gonna have to meet  
the rest of the Falconers.

_Me? Meet the  
Falconers?_

_Honey._

What?

I heard you knew one of  
the alternate captains?  
Jack Zimmer-something?

_Oh, him?  
Idk, I only met him once._

Ha, but did he make an impression?

_Hmm, well, at this point,  
I’d say it was a fairly good one._

_Might have to meet up with  
him again to make sure though.  
I forgot to have him take some  
pb &j cookies with him._

It’ll have to be arranged then.

_Guess so._

* * *

jack motherfucking zimmermann  
_**group chat**  
January 14, 2017 — 11:11am_

_William Poindexter_  
Uh, so, it was swawesome of you  
to stop by, Jack.

_Derek Nurse_  
forreal tho

_Chris Chow_  
I might still be in shock.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
It was great meeting you all in person.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Thanks for having me over.

_Shitty Knight_  
WE LOVE U BRAH

_Shitty Knight_  
i hope ur ready for  
frequent visits and to be  
showered with affection

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Can you stay a bit more  
dressed this time? Hahaha.

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
after awhile it’s natural

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
remember when bitty’s mom  
was here and shitty was in his  
underwear?????

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
poor mrs. bittle tbh

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
she didn’t deserve that

_Shitty Knight_  
okay i’ll give you that one

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I feel like I really don’t know  
what I got myself into.

_Eric Bittle_  
Too bad.  
You’re stuck with us. :D

_Larissa “Lardo” Duan_  
What Bitty said.

_Justin "Ransom" Oluransi_  
we got your back bro

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Thanks guys.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Likewise.

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** started following **@omgcheckplease** , **@bsknight** , **@larissaduan** , **@justinoluransi** , **@adambirkz** , **@chrischow** , **@dereknurseyy** , **@dothefoxtrot** , and **@williamdex**.

Justin “Ransom” Oluransi **@justinoluransi** · 17 Jan 2017  
**@JLZimmermann** i am living for your tweets jack  (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 17 Jan 2017  
**@justinoluransi** I thought you had my back?

Justin “Ransom” Oluransi **@justinoluransi** · 17 Jan 2017  
**@JLZimmermann** lmaoooooo love u bro

* * *

yo marry me jack zimmermann  
**_group chat_ ** _  
January 27, 2017 — 11:25pm_

_Shitty Knight_  
please tell me u all saw  
that sign earlier

_Larissa “Lardo” Duan_  
How jealous are you that you  
never thought of doing that?

_Shitty Knight_  
you have no idea lardo

_Shitty Knight_  
NO IDEA

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
the next time we all go  
to a falcs game can we please  
make that sign and have bitty  
hold it up

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
YES

_Shitty Knight_  
i have never wanted anything  
more in my life

_Derek Nurse_  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

_Eric Bittle_  
First of all, no.

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
lmaooo bitty

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I’m a little offended that  
you don’t want to marry me, Bittle.

_Shitty Knight_  
jackkkkk

_Ford Foxtrot_  
AMAZING

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
as you should be jack

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
you have to do it now bitty

_Eric Bittle_  
JACK

_Eric Bittle_  
╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Anyway…

_Ford Foxtrot_  
Please no one change  
the gc name I beg you.

_Eric Bittle_  
I hate this.

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**Jan 27** , 11:35pm

_Shouldn’t you be asleep  
Mr. Zimmermann?_

_And not chirping me?_

Haha. I wish I was sleeping.  
I just got back to the hotel.

And I always have time to chirp you.

(Front-Facing Baby Chick ) (Front-Facing Baby Chick ) (Front-Facing Baby Chick )

(Unamused Face ) (Unamused Face ) (Unamused Face ) (Unamused Face )

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 Feb 2017  
Question of the day: is This Boy flirting or just chirping me? [#forrealthoishouldnotbethisoverwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335) [# (Front-Facing Baby Chick ) (Front-Facing Baby Chick ) (Front-Facing Baby Chick )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 Feb 2017  
I am honestly cackling at everyone’s responses. I love y’all. [#wishitwasflirtingtho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Adam “Holster” Birkholtz **@adambirkz** · 2 Feb 2017  
**@omgcheckplease** 100% chance he can see this bro

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 Feb 2017  
**@adambirkz** Will he though? Will he? And who’s to say it’s who you’re thinking of?????

Adam “Holster” Birkholtz **@adambirkz** · 2 Feb 2017  
**@omgcheckplease** bitty……………

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 Feb 2017  
**@adambirkz** ADAM

* * *

Shitty Knight  
**Feb 2** , 3:43pm

Does Bitty like someone?

_are u for real rn?_

Uh, yeah?

_seriously?_

Yes, Shits.  
I’m dead serious.

_i….  
okay._

_i feel weird talking about this  
to you, and it’s kinda like going  
behind bitty’s back but…_

_obviously he does jack._

_OBVIOUSLY_

But…

_jack m’boy, my sweet hockey prince,  
you know he likes you. there is no way  
with how much the two of you talk that  
you can’t possibly NOT be aware of this_

_and i know YOU like him too_

_correct?_

Crisse, I really do.

_we have a break through!!!!!!!!!!!_

I have a plan, okay?

_thank god the pining was out of control_

What?

_nevermind just go on_

Okay, well, I was thinking…

* * *

THE FALCS  
**_group chat_ ** _  
February 14, 2017 — 8:01am_

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Jack pls keep us updated

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Need to know if u sweep b  
off feet

_Sebastien St. Martin_  
Yeah, especially since Jack is  
clearly out here trying to  
make the rest of us look bad.

_Snowy_  
right? like damn

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Hahaha.  
Don’t jinx me.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
My dad already told me  
to “keep working that  
Zimmermann charm, son” so…

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Let’s not make things worse.

_Snowy_  
lmaoooo

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 14 Feb 2017  
I am at a loss for words rn y’all. A. LOSS. FOR. WORDS.

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 14 Feb 2017  
Am I currently surrounded by an astronomical amount of roses? Maybe!

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 14 Feb 2017  
This boy I stg. [#hewasflirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Eric Bittle to Jack Zimmermann  
February 14, 2017 — 1:04pm_

“Hello?”

“Hi Jack.”

“Bittle, hey.”

“So…” (laughs) “I got your flowers…”

“I’m glad. It wasn’t too much was it?”

“Haha, oh honey, that many dozens of roses is never too much for one person.”

“Uh huh, chirp chirp. I see how it is, Bittle.”

“Oh hush. But sweetheart, your note. Lord, Jack...did you mean it?”

“Every word, Bitty.”

“Wow, um, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just think about it, okay?”

“Jack…”

“Now, tell me about how the tadpoles are getting on with that new offensive play you guys came up with.”

“You silly man.”

“What?”

“I don’t need to think about it.”

“...Oh.”

“The answer is yes.”

* * *

THE FALCS  
**_group chat_ ** _  
February 14, 2017 — 2:11pm_

__

__

_Jack Zimmermann_  
So...

_Snowy_  
zimmermann…

_Snowy_  
deets

_Jack Zimmermann_  
We’re going on a date.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
ZIMMBONNI!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Randall "Thirdy" Robinson_  
Happy for you, Jack!

_Randall "Thirdy" Robinson_  
You’ll have to stop over  
with Bitty for dinner one night!

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
Bring b to practice!!!!

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
I miss him

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
and his pies

* * *

fines for days  
_**group chat**  
February 24, 2017 — 9:02am_

_Shitty Knight_  
is there anything either  
jack or bitty would like  
to share with the class?

_William Poindexter_  
Yeah, I’m at the ready  
to kept track of all the fines.

_Eric Bittle_  
What are you two even  
talking about?

_William Poindexter_  
Chowder saw the two of you  
making out in front of the Haus.

_Derek Nurse_  
LOL

_Derek Nurse_  
smooth

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
lmao that’s a FINE

_Eric Bittle_  
(Flushed Face ) (Flushed Face ) (See-No-Evil Monkey )

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Fines?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
How about I just  
put a deposit down  
and we call it a day, eh?

_Eric Bittle_  
oh my god

_Shitty Knight_  
respect brah

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**March 1** , 6:45pm

_Jack Zimmermann  
I can’t believe you  
just did that to me._

_How dare you._

Hahaha.

If it makes you feel  
any better he thinks  
you’re too good for me.

_Well…_

_Kidding._ (Two Hearts )

_But lord, honey,  
you could have told  
me your dad was there  
when we started facetiming._

And deprive myself  
of hearing you stumble  
over your words ala  
“Mr. Bad B—Mr. Jack’s Dad.”

Never.

_You’re lucky you’re cute mister._

* * *

KEGSTER! KEGSTER! KEGSTER!  
**_group chat_ ** _  
March 10, 2017 — 11:21pm_

_William Poindexter_  
So are all of you coming down  
for the kegster?

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
hells yeah man

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
me and holster are making the trip

_Larissa "Lardo" Duan_  
Who else would kick your asses  
at beer pong?

_Shitty Knight_  
as if i would miss it

_Shitty Knight_  
need to drink away the  
woes that is law school

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Bits was telling me about this.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Tater is adamant that we both go.

_Shitty Knight_  
jack pls i need u in my life

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
alexei mashkov… in the haus…  
in the same room as me………

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
i…… need a moment……

_Jack Zimmermann_  
You gonna be okay, Ransom?

_Eric Bittle_  
He’s obsessed with him  (Face With Tears Of Joy )

_Derek Nurse_  
would be so dope  
if you showed up Jack

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I should be able to,  
fingers crossed.

_Derek Nurse_  
swawesome

* * *

KEGSTER TIME IS HERE!!!!!!  
**_group chat_ ** _  
March 14, 2017 — 9:07pm_

_Chris Chow_  
Has anyone seen Ransom?

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
he’s been hiding ever  
since jack and tater showed up

_Derek Nurse_  
lol

_Derek Nurse_  
forreal tho

_Derek Nurse_  
please tell me someone  
saw bitty carrying tater  
around

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
I have video evidence lmaoooo

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Could you send it  
to me, Holster?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
My teammates will  
never believe me.

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
done brah

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
now should we send tater  
up to the attic where ransom  
is hiding?

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
also why is bitty making pies?

_Jack Zimmermann_  
We may never know  
the answer to that one.  
Will we, eh?

* * *

THE FALCS  
_**group chat**  
March 15, 2017 — 5:32pm_

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Please tell me that  
Tater got his ass  
kicked at beer pong.

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Hahaha. Big time.

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
I wasn’t prepared for  
force that is lardo

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
I love her

_Snowy_  
amazing

_Snowy_  
pretty sure we all  
need to go to  
one of these one day

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**April 2** , 10:32am

Are you stopping  
over before the game?

_Of course, honey!  
I miss your face!_

Miss you too, Bits.

_Shitty and Lardo are  
gonna come get me later._

_Also, I have some food for you. :D_

Thanks, bud.

You didn’t have to…

_I know that Mr. Zimmermann,  
but what kind of boyfriend would  
I be if I left my significant other to starve?_

I would say that it’s  
not that dramatic, but…

_Me? Let you live off  
protein shakes?  
Absolutely not._

_Plus I have stuff for Tater too._

Haha.  
He’ll be thrilled.

_Oh my god, Dex is trying  
to fine me right now._

_“I can just tell that you’re being  
overtly sweet.” - Dex_

_THE DISRESPECT._

_It’s not even like we’re  
talking on the phone._

If sweet is what he wants...  
Hold on and I’ll call you.

:)

_Sneaky, I love it._

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 April 2017  
Can’t wait to see the **@ProvidenceFalconers** win tonight! [#GOPVD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 April 2017  
But of course it wouldn’t be a SMH group outing if it didn’t involve something embarrassing!

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 April 2017  
Y’all will see, okay? But if y’all could NOT judge me in advance that’d be great, thanks!

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Jack Zimmermann to Eric Bittle  
April 2, 2017 — 10:09pm_

“Hello?”

“Bits, hey.”

“Jack!!!!! Oh my god, honey, what a game!!!!”

“Haha, thanks bud. Where are you guys at?”

“We’re hanging around the mezzanine area at the moment.”

“Okay, is it alright if I send someone to get you? I would really like to see you before you leave.”

“Oh sweetpea, of course. I figured you would want to head home right away; I know you have a game tomorrow.”

“Honestly, right now I just want to kiss you, and tell you I love you too in person.”

“Jack, oh my…you saw?”

“I did. Now get over here so we can talk, eh?”

“Oh, Jack.”

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 2 April 2017  
Great win tonight! Thanks for all of the support! **@ProvidenceFalconers**

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 2 April 2017  
Also, glad to see that the “Yo marry me Jack Zimmermann” sign is still going strong. At least this time it was my boyfriend holding it.

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 2 April 2017  
Haha, and no, we’re not getting married. He apparently lost a bet.

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 2 April 2017  
I appreciate all the love though.

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 2 April 2017  
**@JLZimmermann** (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss )

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 2 April 2017  
**@JLZimmermann @omgcheckplease** hahahaha i love u two and the sign [#zimbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 2 April 2017  
**@JLZimmermann @omgcheckplease** but next time i hold sign k? )))))))) [#zimbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

* * *

name a more iconic couple than #ZIMBITS  
_**group chat**  
April 3, 2017 — 5:32pm_

_Jack Zimmermann_  
I don’t know how you  
all managed to do this  
without me knowing.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
But I commend you.

_Shitty Knight_  
it’s literally the greatest  
thing that has ever happened

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Yeah, the addition to the  
other side of the sign was great.

_Eric Bittle_  
Jack

_Eric Bittle_  
Oh my lord…

_Eric Bittle_  
(Flushed Face ) (Face Throwing A Kiss )

_Eric Bittle_  
My mama called about that  
you know.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Hahaha.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Don’t feel bad I got a call  
from my dad too.

_Shitty Knight_  
I love bad bob

_Shitty Knight_  
and ur welcome  
for coming up with the idea

_Shitty Knight_  
what better way to say  
I love you than through  
an iconic sign

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
ICONIC

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
also can we please  
refer to u guys as zimbits  
ALWAYS

* * *

Papa  
**April 3** , 6:01pm

_Are your mother and I finally  
going to meet Eric in person now  
or what?_

Papa…

_Hmm?_

We planned on making  
a trip up to Canada  
when the season is over.

_Now that’s what I like to hear!_

_I’ll tell your Maman._

And, actually,  
if you wanted...

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Jack Zimmermann to Eric Bittle  
April 10, 2017 — 7:12pm_

_“Hello. The person you are trying to reach can’t make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Hey Bits, it’s Jack. Huh, just wanted to talk for a minute. If you get a chance, call me back. Love you.”

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Eric Bittle to Jack Zimmermann  
April 12, 2017 — 8:43am_

_“Hello. The person you are trying to reach can’t make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Jack, honey, it’s Bitty. Sorry I keep missing your calls, sweetpea. Everything is so hectic right now. If you have time give me a call. Miss you, Jack.”

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**April 13** , 10:11pm

_Jack, can you call  
me when you get  
a chance?_

_I hate this phone  
tag we’ve been playing  
lately._

_I know we're both starting  
playoffs soon, and I’ve  
been super stressed about  
finals week (and my senior  
project that we don't speak of)._

_But lord, honey, I miss you._

_I guess you’re probably asleep,  
but call me in the morning?  
Please? I love you._

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Jack Zimmermann to Eric Bittle  
April 14, 2017 — 9:03am_

_“Hello. The person you are trying to reach can’t make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Eric, it’s Jack. I didn’t see your messages until this morning. Crisse, we’re a pair aren’t we, eh? Well, I’m actually—”

“Hello? Jack?”

“Bits?”

“Jack, honey.”

“ _Bits…_ ”

“I feel like I’ve forgotten what your voice sounds like Mr. Zimmermann.”

“Haha. The feeling is mutual. I forgot how pronounced your Southern accent gets.”

“Oh, chirp chirp.”

“Haha. Bitty, I’m actually on my way to Samwell right now.”

“...”

“Bittle?”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

“Jack…”

“Listen, these past couple of weeks have been awful, eh? I know I can get a little distant when it comes to playoffs time because my anxiety can overtake a lot of things, but that shouldn’t be an excuse. I know we’ve both been busy with our own things, but I want to make it right. And, crisse, I just want to see you.”

“You silly man.”

“I love you. Now, tell me your plans for studying. I’ll help you while I’m driving.”

“Jack Zimmermann, I love you too.”

“Go on, Bits.”

“Well, alright…”

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 20 April 2017  
Good luck to the **@SamwellHockey** team tonight playing in the National Championship game! [#GoWellies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 20 April 2017  
go wellies go )))))) RT **@JLZimmermann** Good luck to the **@SamwellHockey** team tonight playing in the National Championship game! [#GoWellies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

* * *

great moments are born from great opportunity  
**_group chat_ ** _  
April 20, 2017 — 11:01pm_

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
so proud of you all rn

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
it sucks to lose but YOU. GUYS.  
KILLED. IT.

_Shitty Knight_  
srsly there is NOTHING  
to be ashamed of

_Shitty Knight_  
like i’m still in awe  
that our little team  
made it this far

_Larissa "Lardo" Duan_  
Love you guys so much

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
also p sure this is the best  
samwell has done in years????

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
BE PROUD

_Jack Zimmermann_  
That was a great game.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Absolutely nothing to  
hang your head over.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Sometimes the puck just  
doesn’t go your way as hard  
as that can be to deal with.

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Honestly, so proud of you all.

_Shitty Knight_  
co-sign everything  
jack just said

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 21 April 2017  
Thanks for all the support for **@SamwellHockey**! Being Captain of this team has been such an honor and privilege!

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 21 April 2017  
I wish the game would have had a different outcome, but I know that we all gave it 110% and all we can do is be proud. I know that I’ve never been prouder of my teammates. (My other frogs and the tadpoles and WAFFLES—I love them.)

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 21 April 2017  
Throughout my entire time at Samwell they have always [#HadMyBack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335) and I really wanted to win the National Championship, but y’all know what, I wouldn’t change a thing.

* * *

it’s the final countdown  
_**group chat**  
May 1, 2017 — 1:45pm_

_Chris Chow_  
I’m concerned about Bitty???

_Derek Nurse_  
lol i tried to grab a muffin  
from the kitchen earlier

_Derek Nurse_  
he growled at me

_Jack Zimmermann_  
He’s been a little stressed…

_William Poindexter_  
Understatement of the  
year goes to Jack Zimmermann.

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
ah yes, finals week and  
the senior project

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
things i don’t miss at all

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
good luck and god bless  
you all lmaoooo

* * *

Eric Bittle **@omgcheckplease** · 7 May 2017  
I just wanted to let y'all know that my finals are DONE and I never have to write another paper ever again [#blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Alexei Mashkov **@AMashkov** · 7 May 2017  
**@omgcheckplease** proud of u little b!!!!!!

* * *

Eric Bittle  
**May 10** , 9:12pm

_Jack, it’s okay if  
you can’t make it._

_It’s not like you’re in  
the midst of a playoff run  
or anything hahaha._

I know, Bits,  
but I want to be  
there for you.

I should be able to  
make it, but I don’t  
want to break a promise.

_I know you don’t  
honey._ (Two Hearts )

_But just think, only  
a few more days  
and then you’ll be sick  
of me._

Hahaha.  
I don’t think I’ll ever  
get sick of you Bits.

I can’t wait for you  
to get here. :)

(Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts )

* * *

graduation day!!!!!  
_**group chat**  
May 17, 2017 — 8:55am_

_Ford Foxtrot_  
Happy graduation day!!!!!

_Shitty Knight_  
can’t wait to cheer and cry  
for you all soon

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
the water works will def  
be worse then when we  
graduated

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
my little baby bitty  
all grown up :’)))))

_Adam "Holster" Birkholtz_  
and ollie and wicks :’)

_Chris Chow_  
Excited to see you all!!!!

_Eric Bittle_  
I am ready for tears and hugs.

_Eric Bittle_  
Love you all so much.

* * *

**Phone Call**  
_Jack Zimmermann to Eric Bittle  
May 17, 2017 — 2:33pm_

“Hey sweetpea!”

“Bitty, congrats!”

“Thanks Jack!!! I can’t believe that I actually graduated, and that you’re actually here. Where are you? I need to take pictures with everyone.”

“We’re over by the pond right now. Where are you? We’ll head that way.”

“Ah yes, _we_ , I can’t believe your parents are here too. My mama is gonna DIE, Jack. DIE.”

“Hahaha, they really wanted to come and support you. And I figured we all could go out for dinner later?”

“Honey, yes. That would be perfect. Big day for me, graduating, meeting the parents, goodness. Still gotta tell Mama that I'm not moving back to Georgia too...”

“Hahaha, one step at a time, eh? Haha, I think I see you?”

“Yes!!! I see you! Get over here so I can hug you.”

“Haha, alright, bye Bits.”

“Bye sweetheart.”

**Call Ended**

* * *

GO FALCS GO  
_**group chat**  
June 6, 2017 — 10:11am_

_Larissa “Lardo” Duan_  
Falcs! Falcs! Falcs!

_Shitty Knight_  
jack zimmermann i love u  
and i can’t wait for u  
to win the cup tonight

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
we’ll be there screaming  
and shouting the entire time

_Jack Zimmermann_  
Thanks guys.

_Eric Bittle_  
You got this, Jack!

* * *

THE FALCS  
_**group chat**  
June 6, 2017 — 11:23am_

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
This is it!!!!!!

_Alexei “Tater” Mashkov_  
I believe in us!!!!

_Randall "Thirdy" Robinson_  
Win or lose guys…  
proud of all of you.

_“Poots” Fitzgerald_  
Stanley Cup here  
we come!  (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

* * *

GO FALCS GO  
_**group chat**  
June 6, 2017 — 10:45pm_

_Shitty Knight_  
HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!

_Shitty Knight_  
JACK ZIMMERMANN  
IS A STANLEY CUP  
CHAMP

_Shitty Knight_  
THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND

_Chris Chow_  
Jack!!!!!!!!!!!

_Derek Nurse_  
(Fire ) (Fire ) (Fire ) (Fire )

_Ford Foxtrot_  
oh my god!!!!!

_William Poindexter_  
If you guys could see  
the Haus right now.

_William Poindexter_  
Congrats, Jack!

_Justin “Ransom” Oluransi_  
we’re all headed down  
to the ice to cover jack  
with tears and hugs brb

* * *

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 6 June 2017  
RT **@ProvidenceFalconers** WE ARE THE NEW STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONS!!!!!! 

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 6 June 2017  
We’re Stanley Cup Champions! [#GoPVD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988335)

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 6 June 2017  
So extremely proud of this team. We gave it our all and we came out on top! I’m still a little bit in shock, but couldn’t be happier.

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 6 June 2017  
Thanks to all our fans for the support throughout this season and especially this cup run. We couldn’t have done it without you cheering us on. To my teammates, I will never forget this and I can’t wait to try and do it all again next year.

Jack Zimmermann **@JLZimmermann** · 6 June 2017  
This whole year has been a whirlwind. To my new best friends, your support has been incredible and I’m honored to have you all in my life. To my parents, I love you both so much. To my boyfriend, I still can’t believe you walked into my life, and I cherish every moment we have. I love you. Here’s to the future!

  



End file.
